


The Things Lilith never Counted On

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: I’m almost done with this I think. This thing started in one direction and took an unexpected direction I had no plans of.





	1. The Surprise

Chapter 1 - The Surprise 

“Ms. Wardwell you have a surprise.” Mrs. Meeks says as she opens the door to Mary’s office. In walks a girl no older than 16. She has big blue eyes and light brown hair. She ran and flung her arms around Lilith. 

“Mom, I have missed you so much!” The girl said. 

Lilith wrapped her arms around the girl. “So how was your trip?” Lilith guessed. 

“Long but it’s so good to be back home. How have you been? How’s Adam?” The girl smiled her eyes full of love for the woman she believed to be her mother. 

“I’m fine and Adam and I broke up.” Lilith said. 

“Oh that’s sad Mom. I see you’re the principal now that’s so great. Can you help me get registered for my classes here for the rest of the year now that the exchange student program is done.” She smiled. 

“Of course sweetheart. Here start filling out the information.” Lilith placed paperwork in front of the girl.

Alice Wardwell the girl wrote. Lilith walked out of the office. “Mrs. Meeks could I borrow your phone please?” Lilith smiled.

“Of course Ms. Wardwell. I will give you some privacy.” Mrs. Meeks smiled and walked away. 

Lilith waited for the phone to be answered on the other end. “Spellman Mortuary.” A voice answered. 

“Zelda, I need your help.” Lilith replied. 

“Mary what’s wrong?” Zelda asked. 

“Can you take in another teenager?” Mary asked. 

“What? Who? And why?” Zelda asked.

“My daughter it’s not safe for her to live with me right now. Please?” Mary asks. 

“Of course. We will take her in. I don’t understand why though.” Zelda replied. 

“Please trust me.” Mary begs. 

“Bring her over tonight then.” Zelda said and hung up. 

“Mom I don’t understand I just got back and you’re making me go away?” Alice questioned. 

“Look it’s temporary okay please stay with the Spellman’s. I just want you to be safe.” Lilith knew after what happened to Adam it was for the best if she tried to keep Alice safe. She didn’t want to love anyone else and have them taken away. She was being careful as it was with whatever it was going on between her and Zelda. 

“Okay.” Alice pouted. Alice was raised by Mary alone her whole life. Her mother never dated anyone until Adam came along. Her mother was her best friend and the one she spent all her time with until she had signed up for the foreign exchange student program and had gone away for a semester. She thought it would be good to travel and to try to separate some from her mother before it was time for college. 

Mary and Alice pulled up outside of the Spellman home. Zelda opened the door before they could knock. She has been waiting on Mary. “Zelda this is Alice. Alice this is Zelda.” Mary motioned between the two. 

“Oh I get it now. You aren’t with Adam because you love her.” Alice said looking between the two. 

“Don’t be silly dear we are just friends.” Zelda blushed. 

“That’s right.” Mary replied with a smile. 

“Umm alright.” Alice rolled her eyes. 

“My sister Hilda moves down the hall into our guest room so for right now you have to share my room.” Zelda said. 

“Umm okay.” Alice said fidgeting with the ends of her blouse. 

“I will let you get settled in.” Lilith turned to leave. 

“Mom? Wait!” Alice and ran and threw her arms around Lilith. “I will see you tomorrow?” Alice asked trying to hold back her tears. 

“Yes I will see you at school.” Lilith places a kiss in Alice’s hair as she walked out of the Spellman’s home.


	2. Everything is Different

Chapter 2 ~ Everything is Different 

Zelda brought Alice up to her bedroom and motioned at the bed that was for Alice. “Thank you Ms. Spellman.” Alice smiled sweetly as she sat her bags down on the bed. 

“Dinner will be in an hour. I will leave you to get settled.” Zelda smiled and walked out the door. 

Alice was so confused and hurt by her mother’s actions. It seemed so wrong Mary was horribly sad when Alice asked to do the foreign exchange student program. Mary relented after a month of Alice pleading. Her mother had never spoken of the Spellman’s before just Sabrina. Sabrina had been in the same grade as Alice since they were in kindergarten. She was positive her mom had been in love with Adam...so why did they break up and why was she with Zelda Spellman now? The question was did she ask for help or figure this out alone. 

Alice made her way downstairs an hour later for dinner. She walked in and paused at the entrance to the kitchen staring at the Spellman’s. Zelda, Sabrina and a man looking to be in his 20’s were sitting at the table. A Blonde woman walked over to the table placing food down. “Oh wow you do look like your mother don’t you?” The blonde woman smiled. 

Sabrina motioned for Alice to come sit next to her. “This is my Aunt Hilda and my cousin Ambrose. You have already met my Aunt Zelda.” She smiled at Alice.

“Nice to meet you all.” Alice said.

“So where was it you were again?” Sabrina smiled. 

“Germany.” Alice said. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Sabrina was trying so hard to make Alice comfortable. 

“It was a lot of fun but I missed my mother.” Alice said. 

“What about your father?” Hilda asked.

“I never have had a father.” Alice shrugged. 

“Oh well let’s eat shall we?” Hilda smiled.

After dinner Alice followed Sabrina to her room. “Sabrina can I ask you something” Alice asks.

“Sure Alice.” Sabrina said. 

“Has my mom seemed different lately?” Alice asked. 

“I mean she is dressing differently.” Sabrina said. 

“I don’t think she is my mom. She would never send me away especially when I have been gone for months. She loved Adam and now they aren’t together. Something is wrong Sabrina I just know it.” Alice said tears coming to her eyes. 

“You’re really serious about this?” Sabrina asks. 

“Yes.” Alice answered. 

“Alright let’s watch her for the next few days and we can compare her behavior to how she use to act.” Sabrina suggested. 

“I’m going to go to bed now before your Aunt comes up. No offense to them and I appreciate them taking me in but I don’t want to answer anymore questions tonight. Goodnight Sabrina.” Alice waves. 

Alice climbs in the bed across from Zelda and cries. She tries to make her tears quiet. Zelda came in a while later and she doesn’t know whether she should pretend to ignore the tears are try to comfort the girl. She decides since she had some sort of relationship with Mary she should try to comfort Alice. Zelda sits down next to Alice on the bed. “Hey, What’s the matter?” Zelda reached out to Alice. 

“I want my mom.” Alice said looking at a Zelda with tears streaming down her face. 

“You will see her tomorrow. She promised.” Zelda smiled.

“I just don’t understand why she doesn’t want me.” Alice cried and surprisingly threw herself at Zelda. 

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around Alice. Her heart broke for Alice. “Can you give me a couple of minutes? I will be right back.” Zelda walked out of the room and made her way downstairs to the telephone. 

Lilith answered the phone. Who the hell was calling her at this hour? “Hello.” She answered.

“Hey Mary.” Zelda replied. 

“Zelda what’s wrong?” Mary asked. 

“I need you to come over.” Zelda said. 

“You miss me already or should I say my tongue?” Lilith purred into the phone. 

“Well yes but that’s not why I need you.” Zelda said. 

“What is it?” Lilith replied. 

“Your daughter is crying her eyes out right now in my bedroom. She thinks you don’t want her.” Zelda replied. 

“That’s not true.” Lilith replied. 

“Well come here and tell her that.” Zelda argued. 

“Fine give me a few minutes.” Lilith hung up. 

15 minutes later Lilith made her way up the steps of the Spellman’s house. She knocked and Zelda opened the door. “So I take it no sex tonight?” Lilith eyed Zelda. 

“Not now! Come on.” Zelda led Lilith up the stairs to her room. She opened the door Lilith wasn’t use to having feelings but being in a human’s body meant that she got to experience some human things. Right now she was heartbroken for the girl sobbing on the bed. Lilith went and climbed in the bed next to Alice and pulled the girl into her arms. 

“Mom?” Alice looked at her mother. 

“Hey.” Lilith ran her fingers through the girls hair. 

“I’m sorry Mom. I just missed you.” Alice cried. 

“I know. I’m just trying to keep you safe right now, okay? There has been some odd things happening in Greendale since you left and I think this is the safest place for you.” Lilith said. 

“I will stay with the Spellman’s and listen to you I promise. Can you stay with me tonight though?” Alice looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. 

“Alright.” Mary climbed in the bed with Alice and fell asleep holding the girl’s hand.


	3. You Have Us

Chapter 3 ~You have Us~

Lilith woke up to Alice clinging to her. She knew it was only a matter of time before her true identity was discovered. She had to admit though it was nice being wanted for once in her life and not for sexual reasons. She smiled when she noticed Zelda was watching her. “What?” Lilith smiled.

“You being a mom is very attractive.” Zelda smiled.

“Well if I had known that’s all it took to turn you own. I would have gotten a couple kids awhile ago.” Lilith smirked.

“Mom.” Alice mumbled.

“I’m right here.” Mary smiled at her daughter.

“We have to get up both of you have to get ready to head to school.” Zelda said. 

Alice smiled and climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. “Thank you for coming over last night for her.” Zelda smiled at Mary. 

“She is my daughter.” Mary replied. 

“She seems very fond of you. I’m very fond of you.” Zelda said as she pulled Mary in for a heated kiss. 

“She will be back out in a minute but if you want to come over tonight I will be okay with that.” Mary smirked. 

“I don’t know if I can make it I have a teenager to watch after now.” Zelda raised her eyebrow at the brunette. 

Mary rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom making sure she swayed her hips a little more than usual because she knew Zelda was watching. Lilith was trying not to turn this thing with Zelda into anything but sex especially after what happened to Adam. She didn’t need to get attached to anyone. She needed to finish what the Dark Lord wanted and get out of here. 

Alice was intelligent she was first in her class before she went to do the exchange student program. She never had spent time out doing normal high school stuff. She studied and if she wasn’t studying she read for fun. She spent her time with her mother if she had free time. It was a little weird coming back to Baxter High and having Sabrina Spellman and her friends try to include her. She was use to being the outcast, the teacher’s daughter, the subject of bullying...she just never told anyone in the past. “Look who is back? Did you miss your mommy Alice? Not the teacher’s pet in Germany, huh?” She rolled her eyes and ignored the football players. “Your mommy got a makeover while you were gone guess she got tired of being loser like her daughter.” They laughed. “She probably just wants to get laid.” 

“Shut the Fuck up!” Alice yelled. 

“Oh wow she speaks.” 

“You can talk shit about me but leave my mother out of this.” Alice snarled.

“Why don’t you make me?!”

Alice picked up her leg and kneed two of the football players in the crotch before Principal Wardwell broke up the fight. “Alice my office now.” She barked out. 

Alice made her way to her mother’s office and plopped down in a chair and waited for her punishment to come. “Alice you started a fight with two football players. On your first day back to school no less.” Ms. Wardwell said looking at the girl keeping her tears back.

“So what is my punishment? Let’s get this over with.” Alice said. 

“You’re suspended for the rest of the day.” Me. Wardwell shook her head at the girl. Lilith didn’t want to punish the girl because she was sure the guys deserved it. She just didn’t want people to assume she would treat Alice better than the other students of Baxter High. 

“So back to the Spellman’s huh?” Alice rolled her eyes. 

“Yes I will call them to see if one of them can come get you.” Lilith smiled softly at the girl. 

A half hour later Zelda Spellman showed up to pick up her girlfriend’s daughter from school. Once they were in the car Zelda looked at Alice. “Do you want to tell me what you did?” 

“She didn’t tell you?” Alice looked at the eldest Spellman.

“No actually.” Zelda replied.

“I kneed two football players in their balls because they were talking about my mom. I don’t care what they say about me but I don’t like them talking about my mom.” Alice said.

“You really love your mother don’t you?” Zelda asked.

“She is all I have ever had.” Alice shrugged. 

They had made it to the Spellman’s house now. As they were walking up the steps Zelda turned and looked at the girl. “You have us now too.” Then she turned around and made her way into the house.


	4. Hiding

Chapter 4 ~Hiding~

Alice went straight up to her and Zelda’s room and refused to leave the rest of the day. 

Mary Wardwell let herself into the Spellman’s home later that evening. She walked into the kitchen to find Zelda and Hilda. “Where is she?” Mary asked. 

“In my room. She won’t leave.” Zelda replied. 

“I tried to get her to come down.” Hilda said. Hilda had made cookies and tried to talk Alice out of her room. Alice just smiled at the blonde witch took the plate of cookies and asked to be left alone. 

“I will handle it.” Mary placed a chaste kiss on Zelda’s lips and made her way upstairs. She opened the door to Zelda’s room and saw the girl sleeping on the bed with dried tears on her cheeks. She felt her heart hurt at the sight. The girl just looked so small. Lilith wanted to protect the girl at all costs and that scared her because she had never felt that way about anyone. She knew the girl would hate her as soon as she realized her mother was actually dead. Lilith turned to walk out of the room. 

“Mom, I’m sorry about today. They were saying nasty things about you. I don’t care if they say horrible things about me but you’re the best mother and just a good human being...I couldn’t handle it them talking about you like that.” Alice had tears running down her cheeks. 

Lilith walked over and sat down on the bed next to Alice. “If anyone hurts you again you tell me. I will make them pay.” She pulled the girl to her and kissed her hair. 

“It’s okay mom. I know I got suspended today but I’m pretty sure I can take some high school boys.” Alice replied. 

“When did you grow up into such a strong woman?” Lilith eyed this mortal so set on protecting the ones she cared for. 

“I just want you to be happy, Mom. You deserve to be happy especially after raising me alone and for having to put with so much crap from people like Principal Hawthorne for so long. I love you, Mom.” Alice grabbed Lilith and pulled her into a hug. 

Lilith felt like she had punched in the gut. This love wasn’t for her it was for Mary Wardwell. She wished the love and admiration was for her but it wasn’t. Tears filled her eyes and she forced herself out of Alice’s arms and out of the room. 

“How did it go?” Zelda asked when Lilith made it to the bottom of the stairs. 

“I have to go.” Lilith mumbled and ran outside. She had to get away out of this town. 

Alice ran down the stairs and out the house yelling for her mom but it was too late Lilith was gone and she didn’t want to be found. Alice ran out of the house into woods screaming for her mother. Tears streaming down her pale face. Zelda ran out after Alice. A mortal getting lost in the woods at night was the last thing she needed. Alice and tripped over a stump at some point and had just decided to stay on the cold hard ground and gave into her sobs. She came home expecting the loving mother that never wanted to be apart from her. The mother that she shared everything with. She came home to someone that seemed like they didn’t even want her around. Whoever this person was wasn’t the mother she grew up with. 

“Alice!” Zelda yelled. Great she lost her girlfriend’s daughter. “Way to start out a relationship Zelda Spellman.” The redhead grumbled to herself. She walked for a half an hour before she finally heard sobs. She found Alice on the ground sobbing. “Oh come on let’s get you home.” Zelda teleported them home. She sat the girl down on her bed and removed her shoes and jacket. Alice had become numb. Zelda wrapped a blanket around the girl and pulled her into her arms. She rocked the girl and shushed her until Alice fell asleep in Zelda’s arms. 

Alice went to school the next day looking for her mother but no luck. She came home and Zelda tried to call Mary but there was no answer. Zelda watched every day as Alice fell more apart but refused to tell anyone she was hurting.


	5. You’re Not Alone

Chapter 5 ~ You’re Not Alone 

“Hey, Alice.” Sabrina called. 

“Yeah.” Alice looked up from the book she was reading in the parlor. 

“It’s Friday and my friend Roz is throwing a party...come on and go with me.” Sabrina smiled and waited for the brunette to answer. 

“I don’t really go to parties.” Alice answered. 

“It could be fun and make you feel better.” Sabrina tried. 

“Alright.” The brunette agreed. She ran upstairs and changed into some skinny jeans, a tight green sweater, and dark blue keds. She even took the time to put makeup on and then made her way downstairs. 

“Where are you both off too?” Zelda eyed the girls. 

“Roz is throwing a party Auntie Zee. I thought it might be fun for Alice to get out.” Sabrina smiled. 

“Please be careful.” Zelda said as the two ran outside to meet Harvey who was picking them up. 

“Of course Aunt Zee.” Sabrina yelled back. Zelda wasn’t exactly convinced but it was a mortal party so hopefully there wouldn’t be too much trouble. 

Sabrina talked to her friends and Alice grabbed a drink and found a corner. A few drinks in one of the football players asked Alice to dance. Why not? She was supposed to be having fun right? It was fun until her last drink and her brain went fuzzy. It was fun until somehow she ended up outside and underneath some boy. It was fun until the tears started to come as her protests were ignored. She finally came to, enough to walk into town to Dr. Cerberus store. “Oh Darling how was the...oh my word what happened?” Hilda asked pulling Alice into her arms. Alice stiffened at the touch and Hilda quickly let go. “Come on Darling let’s get you home.” Hilda told Dr. Cee she had to leave and led Alice to the car. Hilda wanted to ask the girl questions but she was afraid to so she stayed silent the whole way home. Alice walked into the house and ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. 

“Hilda what happened?” Zelda asked. 

“She wouldn’t tell me but it wasn’t good.” Hilda said sadly.

“And Sabrina?” Zelda asked. 

“I haven’t seen her.” Hilda replied. 

“I will go check on her since Mary left me in charge.” Zelda walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. She heard water running and sobbing. She opened the door to the bathroom and found Alice sitting in the shower sobbing with all her clothes on. “Oh my goodness sweetheart.” Zelda hated to ruin a dress but she climbed into the shower and pulled Alice in her arms. They both cried. Eventually Alice calmed down and Zelda left so she could take a shower. Alice came out of the bathroom to find Zelda in her bed reading the Satanic Bible. Alice climbed into the bed next to Zelda without asking and laid her head on Zelda’s shoulder. “I figure you don’t want to talk about it right now but when you do I’m here.” Zelda said. 

“I’m sorry but can I sleep with you tonight?” Alice looked at her with teary eyes. “I know I’m probably too old but I just don’t want to feel alone.” 

“You’re not alone.” Zelda held the girl.


	6. Witches

Chapter 6 ~ Witches 

Alice woke up and made her way downstairs. She overheard Sabrina talking with her aunts. “We could put a hex on the guy?” Sabrina offered. 

“I want to do more than put a hex on the guy.” Hilda grumbled. 

“She still won’t tell me what he did but I can guess.” Zelda replied. 

“The poor dear.” Hilda said. 

“I would be more than happy just to take a hammer to his skull and not bury him in the Cain pit.” Zelda growled.

“What are you talking about?” Alice asked as she walked in.

“Nothing, Darling you want some breakfast?” Hilda smiled. 

“Hex’s and Cain pit? What are you people?” Alice questioned. 

“We’re just like your mother.” Zelda replied. 

“A normal person?” Alice questioned. 

“No silly, witches.” Sabrina laughed. 

“I’m sorry what?” Alice questioned. 

“You know Witches like Ms. Wardwell.” Sabrina said. 

“My mom knows about the witches of Greendale but she isn’t one. I mean I have spent 16 years with her...I think I would know if she was a witch.” Alice replied. 

“What are you sure?” Hilda asked. 

“I told you she was different and not my mother.” Alice said to Sabrina. 

“You did.” Sabrina said.

“Well she has disappeared so it’s not like we can figure out who she is right now.” Zelda replied. 

“I need to get out of here.” Alice said as she fled from the house. 

“I feel like I just keep losing her.” Zelda sighed. 

“Oh Aunt Zee, give her time she has been through a lot since she came back.” Sabrina said. 

“Sabrina’s right Zeld’s.” Hilda smiled softly at her sister. 

“Now I know why Satan didn’t give me a child. I’m terrible at mothering.” Zelda grumbled. 

“Oh Aunt Zee, that’s not true.” Sabrina said hugging her Aunt. 

“Thank you Sabrina but I think I need some space too.” Zelda said as she walked out of the room. 

Alice made her way back to the home she grew up in. She knew where the extra key was and she let herself in. The place was empty. She eyed the upside down cross above the fireplace. A blood stain on the carpet she was sure she didn’t want to know about. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and climbed into her bed. Her room was exactly how she left it. She reached for the photo on the stand by her bed. It was a picture of her and her mom from her last birthday. “Mom, I miss you so much. I shouldn’t have left. You were right you needed me.” Alice cried. 

“I thought I would find you here.” Alice woke up and looked at the doorway to her room. 

“You have powers so couldn’t you find me if you wanted to technically?” Alive eyed the redhead. 

“I don’t want to invade your privacy if I don’t have too.” Zelda replied.

“Can I ask you something?” Alice questioned. 

“If you will move over and let me sit down.” Zelda smiled. 

Alice slid over and let the red haired witch sit down. “Why are you even here?” 

“I came to find you.” Zelda answered. 

“Yes I mean I get that I ran off and you came to look for me. Why are you looking out for me? Why not let me go?” Alice asked. 

“I promised your mother that I would take care of you.” Zelda replied. 

“That thing isn’t my mother. My mother is a mortal and I know you wouldn’t have anything to do with her or me.” Alice said. 

“That’s not true.” Zelda tried to argue. 

“It’s okay, I have heard your comments about Mortals. I guess I should have known you Spellman’s were something more all this time.” Alice sighed. 

“I’m sorry for what I said before.” Zelda said. 

“Look you can leave me here. I can take care of myself. The woman that asked you to look after me isn’t my mother so.” Alice replied. 

“No, you’re coming home and we will help you figure out what happened to your mother. I promise you.” Zelda smiled at the girl. 

“What if my mother is gone for good?” Alice asked so quietly. 

“You can stay with us as long as you need to.” Zelda patted Alice’s hand. 

“She can’t hide forever right?” Alice smiled. 

“Come on let’s go home.” Zelda said.


	7. I Can Take Care of Myself

Chapter 7 ~ I can take care of myself 

It had been two weeks and no Mary Wardwell. Alice had accepted that the Spellman’s were witches and decided to try to make the most of her current situation. “Look since you are going to be with us awhile why don’t we clean out a room and make you a bedroom of your own.” Zelda woke up one morning and announced to Alice. 

“So you’re kicking me out?” Alice gave Zelda the biggest puppy dog eyes she could. 

“No, of course not.” Zelda pulled Alice in her arms. The girl had been having nightmares since the party but she thought for sure Alice would want space. 

“I’m just kidding. I don’t mind moving out of your room if you want me too.” Alice smiled. 

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’m very use to sharing my room.” Zelda replied. 

“Can we talk about it later? I have school.” Alice said. 

“Yes.” Zelda said. 

Alice was walking into class when she ran right into Mary Wardwell. “Principal Wardwell, you’re back.” Alice said. 

“I am. I’m sorry for leaving you for so long without any contact.” Mary said. 

“You’re not my mom. She doesn’t run at decelerations of love she is more of a crier.” Alice said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dear.” Mary smiled. 

“Cut the crap. Look I have class but this isn’t over.” Alice glared as she walked away. 

After school was finished Alice made her way into Principal Wardwell’s office. “Let’s go I’m not the only one that deserves explanations.” Alice stalked out of the office and never turned around because she could feel the woman following her. She climbed in Mary’s car and said nothing the whole ride to the Spellman’s. When they arrived at the Spellman’s she walked up the steps and held the door open until Mary had entered. 

“Zelda, Hilda, Sabrina.” Alice yelled. 

“Coming.” Zelda and Hilda walked into the room. 

“You’re back I see.” Zelda replies.

Sabrina made her way in the room and looked at the woman that looked like her favorite teacher. Alice walked over and stood with Zelda and Hilda. 

“Who are you? You’re not my mother.” Alice replied. 

“I’m Lilith.” The woman replied. 

“The mother of demons?” Zelda asked. 

“Yes.” Lilith replied.

“Why are you here?” Sabrina asked.

“The Dark Lord wanted me to have Sabrina sign his book.” Lilith replied. 

“Well you have done that.” Zelda said.

“Why can’t you leave now?” Sabrina asked. 

“He wants more from you. He wants you to be by his side.” Lilith replied. 

“No we won’t let that happen.” Zelda said. 

“What about my mother?” Alice asked. 

“I killed her so I could take her body.” Lilith looked sadly at the girl. 

Alice ran out of the room and upstairs and climbed in Zelda’s bed and buried herself under the covers. 

“You’re going to bring her mother back.” Zelda tells the demon as she storms out of the room following Alice. “Look when I said we should get you your own room and I told you I didn’t mind if you wanted to continue to share....I didn’t mean steal my bed.” 

Alice peaked out from under the covers with red eyes. “Are you trying to be funny?” Alice asked. 

“I was trying to make you feel better...did it work?” Zelda shrugged.

“Do I get my mother back?” Alice asked the redhead.

“You will just not today.” Zelda said. 

“So she gets to keep parading around in my mom’s body and you’re going to let her because she is Lilith?” Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I was so stupid to think you cared and you would actually help me. Well screw you! All of you!” Alice yelled. She started packing her things. 

“Where are you going?” Zelda asked. 

“Does it really even matter? I can take care of myself.” Alice said making her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

“Where are you going Darling?” Hilda asked. 

“Anywhere but here.” Alice said slamming the door. 

Zelda ran down the stairs. “You all let her go?” 

“Did you want us to use magic on her?” Sabrina asked. 

“Why didn’t you stop her?” Lilith asked.

“Why do I have to do everything? You’re the one that left her without a parent.” Zelda argued.

“Both of you stop. We have to find her. Zelda you stay here you obviously need some space.” Hilda yelled.

Sabrina followed her Aunt out into the night. Lilith gave Zelda one last look before following in behind the other two. 

“She couldn’t have gotten far right Auntie?” Sabrina asked. 

“I don’t know dear.” Hilda replied. 

They spent hours looking for Alice but no luck. Lilith gave up and went home. Hilda and Sabrina made their way back. Zelda was pacing in the parlor when they returned. “Any luck?” Zelda asked. 

“Nothing, we had to come home get a few hours of sleep and we can look again tomorrow.” Hilda replied. 

Lilith was walking up towards her porch when she spotted Alice sitting in front of her door. “I’m sorry this was home for so long but now it feels so wrong. Could you give me a ride to the Spellman’s please?” Alice asked. 

“Yeah, come on then.” Lilith walked towards the car. 

“Thank you Lilith for the ride.” Alice said as she climbed out of the car. 

“I will see you tomorrow young lady.” Lilith smiled at the girl. 

Alice didn’t necessarily hate Lilith she just wanted her mom back. Lilith was doing a job she got that just why did her family have to be involved. Alice walked into the Spellman’s house quietly she didn’t really want to wake anyone. As she started to walk past the parlor she noticed a light was still on. Zelda was sitting in a chair staring off in space. She wasn’t currently crying but it looked like she had been. Alice walked into the room and placed her hand on the redhead’s arm. 

“Alice.” The word came out of Zelda’s throat so quietly and almost strangled.

“I’m sorry for leaving you and for what I said.” Alice wasn’t dumb she knew that the only person in this house she was close to was Zelda. She knew she had hurt her. Everyone was genuinely polite to her but Zelda acted like a parent to her. 

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re alright.” The redhead pulled Alice into her arms. 

“I have school so I’m going to go get some sleep.” Alice said.


	8. Don’t Leave Me

Chapter 8 ~Don’t leave me

Zelda decided not to wake Alice up and called Baxter High to let them know she was filling under the weather. She figured after everything yesterday the girl could use a break. Plus most nights she was plagued by nightmares that Zelda would have to wake her from and calm her. Alice woke up in the middle of the day. She looked at her phone, jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on and ran downstairs. 

“Hey, slowdown.” Zelda called out.

“I’m late. Why didn’t you wake me?” Alice asked. 

“I thought you needed the day off so I called Baxter High and let them know you’re sick.” Zelda replied. 

Alice sighed and threw herself down on the couch next to Zelda. Zelda immediately went back to reading one of her newspapers. Alice decided she wanted to see if she could bug the redhead to get attention. Alice plopped her head down in Zelda’s lap and looked up at her. Zelda sighed and put down her paper. “You’re acting very needy today.” Zelda comments. 

“Well you’re kind of like my current mom and I feel like talking.” 

“Talking about?” Zelda asks. 

“The party, life, my mother...”Alice trails off. 

Zelda brushes her fingers through the brunettes hair. “You don’t have to tell me.” 

“Can I ask something?” 

“Anything.” The redhead replies. 

“You’re not going to erase my memories when my mom comes back right?” Alice looked worried.

“I haven’t thought about that yet honestly.” 

“I don’t want to forget you.” Alice says sadly. 

Zelda smiles at the girl and Alice sits up and wraps her arms around Zelda. Zelda let’s out a hiss through her teeth. “Oh my goodness did I hurt you?” Alice pulls away. 

“It’s not your fault.”

Alice looked at Zelda and reached for the zipper on Zelda’s dress and pulled it down slightly so she could see Zelda’s back. Zelda’s back was covered in red angry welts. “Did you do that to yourself?” 

Zelda had tears in her eyes she didn’t want Alice to know she hurt herself. Alice tugged the zipper back up carefully. Alice said nothing as she pushed her sleeves up to revel cuts on her arms and old scars. “It’s something I have been fighting with for a few years now.” 

“Why would you hurt yourself?” Zelda asked.

“Why do you?” 

“To atone for my failures.” Zelda said. 

“What have you failed at? I mean sure Sabrina makes mistakes but she is a teenager and a person everyone makes mistakes.” 

“I keep letting you down.” Zelda said sadly. 

“No you don’t.” Alice smiled at Zelda. “I was drugged at that party and a guy took advantage of me.” 

Zelda looked sadly at Alice. “I miss my mother a lot.” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Yes I trust you.” Alice replied. 

“Your mother will come back.” 

“Just promise you won’t leave my life when Mom comes back.” 

“I promise.” Zelda said.


	9. Our Daughter

Chapter 9 ~ Our Daughter 

Alice had lived with the Spellman’s for two months now. So much had happened if it could have put Alice in any kind of danger Zelda did her best to keep her away. 

“Hey come on Alice we are going to Dr. Cee’s.” Sabrina tugged on Alice’s hand. 

“I’m sorry about Nick.” Alice said as they were walking into Dr. Cee’s. 

“We are going to get him back.”

“I wish I could help but I feel like Zelda keeps me on a short leash.” Alice replies. 

“She cares about you like you were her own child I think.” Sabrina and Alice slide into the booth where Harvey, Roz and Theo are sitting. 

Sabrina tapped Alice as the door to Dr. Cee’s opened. “Ms. Wardwell.” Sabrina called. 

“Mom?” Alice got up and ran towards the woman. 

“Honey what are you doing back?” 

“It’s you.” Alice threw her arms around the woman and started to sob. 

“Of course but I don’t understand you weren’t supposed to back yet until around Christmas.” 

“It’s a long story but I just want to go home with you. Let me go tell Sabrina goodbye and we have to go by the Spellman’s house I left some stuff there.” 

“Alright dear.” Mary was confused why Alice kept clinging to her but she would take it. 

Alice ran up the stairs of the Spellman house without even knocking and let herself in. “Zelda, Zelda.” Mary made her way in the house behind Alice. 

“Really Alice is yelling necessary?” The redhead asked as she made her way out of the kitchen. 

“My mom is back.” 

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Ms. Spellman.” Mary says. 

“Not at all Alice is always welcome here.” 

“I didn’t realize Alice was friends with Sabrina.” Mary said. 

“I believe it’s a recent development.” 

“I’m just going to get my things.” Alice ran upstairs. 

“You’re daughter is a very kind and intelligent young lady.” 

“Thank you, She is my world. I’m so very glad that she is back home.” Mary smiled sweetly at the redhead.

Alice came downstairs with her things and wrapped her arms around Zelda. Zelda smiled and kept her tears in until Alice and Mary had gone. Her relationship with Lilith had been based on lies so she was single. She had started to love Alice like she was her own child but now she had nothing.

 

“Alice what happened to Adam?” Mary asked her daughter a few days later on the way to Baxter High.

“You broke up.” Before her mother could ask why Alice changed the subject. “Sabrina invited us over for dinner tonight. Can we go?” 

“Both of us?” Mary looked over her glasses. 

“Yes. Mom can I ask a question?” 

“What is it?” Mary asked. 

“Would you ever date a woman?” Alice waited for what she was sure would be a lecture. 

“I haven’t really thought about it.” 

“Well have a good day mom.” Alice pecked Mary’s cheek and ran inside to catch up with Sabrina. 

 

That night Alice made her way into the Spellman house like she lived there. Mary found it rather odd but none of the Spellman’s seemed to mine. Alice ran into the kitchen to give Hilda a hug. “You should come over more often their isn’t enough teenage hormones in this house.” 

“Where is she?” Alice asked. 

“Her bedroom.” Hilda was surprised that Zelda wasn’t downstairs already she had been looking forward to today. 

“Be back in a few, Mom.” Alice smiled running out of the room taking the steps up the stairs two at a time. Alice knocked on the door. 

“Oh for Satans sake Hilda you don’t have to knock.” The redhead said as she opened the door. 

“Well it isn’t my room anymore so I didn’t want to be rude.” 

“Alice.” Zelda pulled the brunette into her arms and breathed in the girls hair.

“So you did miss me.” Alice chuckled. 

“Nope not at all.” Zelda said pulling away from the hug she had trapped Alice in for longer than normal. 

“I’m going to go down stairs now to be with my mother but you should hurry up.” 

“Are you implying I’m slow?”

“Look I lived here long enough to know who takes the longest to get ready and it’s...Ambrose.” Alice laughed as she went to find her mother. 

Her mother was in the kitchen talking to Hilda and Sabrina. At least she didn’t look uncomfortable Alice thought.

“There you are. I thought you had gone up to find Sabrina until she came down here.” 

“I saw Sabrina earlier today...I went to find Zelda.” Alice said. 

“I don’t even remember ever meeting Ms. Spellman until the other day and you’re on a first name basis with her. What am I missing?” Mary questioned.

“Alice can you help Sabrina set the table dinner is almost ready.” Hilda smiled.

Zelda made her way into the kitchen and sat down. “Told you, you are slow.” Alice smirked. 

“Oh how I miss your antics.” Zelda said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Alice sat down in the seat next to Zelda the one she was use to occupying. Once dinner was served Zelda started asking Alice about school and being back home. 

“I am missing something. Those six months I can’t remember...” Mary said. 

“The Spellman’s took care of me for awhile Mom. Zelda was like another mother to me.” Alice said softly.

 

“Ms. Spellman you should come over Saturday to spend time with “our daughter”.” Mary said on her way out the door later that night.


	10. Mom and Mommy

Chapter 10 ~Mom and Mommy~

Saturday arrived and it had always been Alice’s favorite day. She got to spend the whole day eating junk food, watching movies in her pajamas and having the whole day with her mother. Mary was in the kitchen making cookies when there was a knock on the door. “Alice get that would you please.” 

Alice ran to the door and opened the door. “Zelda, what are you doing here?” 

“I invited her.” Mary said smiling.

“I do feel overdressed though.” Zelda looked at the other two.

“We usually wear pajamas today.” Alice smiled.

“I will keep that in mind.” 

Alice sat down in between Zelda and her mother. Two movies in and Alice had her head in Zelda’s lap and was asleep.

“I don’t know what all I have forgotten Ms. Spellman but please don’t let me keep you away from Alice. I have never seen her let someone in like she has with you and your family. She has always been a loner. She wasn’t even sure about Adam.” Mary confessed. 

Zelda ran her fingers through the girls hair. “I have gotten attached to her.” Zelda admitted for the first time out loud. 

Weeks passed and they got in a routine of Zelda coming over twice a week and Mary and Alice went to the Spellman’s once a week. 

“So prom is coming up.” Sabrina mentioned one night at dinner. 

“Oh that’s good fun.” Hilda smiled. 

“I’m chaperoning and could use some assistance.” Mary looked at Zelda. 

“Are you planning on going?” Ambrose looked at Alice. 

“Ugh I think it’s kind of stupid like I’m already stuck in that place everyday with people that I don’t exactly like. Like someone send me to a concert or something.” 

“You should go. I will even go shopping with you.” Zelda smiled. 

Mary and Zelda stared at Alice with pleading eyes. 

“Fine Mom, Mommy.” She looked at them both and then rolled her eyes. 

Mary and Zelda stayed in the kitchen to dishes later that evening. “So am I Mom or Mommy?” Zelda asked. 

“I don’t know but that was new.” Mary said. 

“Does it upset you?” Zelda looked worried.

“No, I mean if that’s what she sees you as I have no objections. I mean you’re always around.”

“Well I have gotten attached to both you.” Zelda said placing kisses on the brunettes neck. 

“When are we going to tell everyone?” 

“I’m not ready to share you.” Zelda said pushing Mary up against the counter.

“Mom, can I stay over tonight please?” Alice walked in. She was use to walking in on both of her mothers being close to each other or kissing. She never said anything because she figured when they were ready they would tell her. 

“It’s fine with me if it’s fine with Zelda.” 

“Mommy?” She looked at Zelda and waited. 

“It’s fine. Alice, Mommy?” Zelda smiled. 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind.” Alice smiled and walked back towards the voices in the other room.

Mary stayed for awhile talking to Zelda after everyone had gone up for the night. So it was almost midnight when Zelda went up to bed. She opened the door to find Alice snuggled in her bed asleep. “I swear sometimes she is six and not sixteen.” The redhead shook her head. She got ready for bed and climbed in next to the girl. Alice cuddled into Zelda without ever waking up. 

“Wake up, Alice! You’re squishing me.” Zelda pushed against Alice. 

“Bet you wouldn’t push my mom off of you.” Alice groaned. 

“If she doesn’t drool and elbow me in the boobs like you do then no probably not. Are you sure you’re sixteen?”

“Look I still have nightmares okay the only time they go away is if I’m near you...I have no idea why it works that way but it does.” Alice sighed rolling over and pulling the covers over her head. 

“So why would you think I would be in a bed with your mom?”

“You’re really asking me that question? I have seen you both together. I know you’re dating or whatever. Why wouldn’t you tell me though?” She looked at the redhead. 

“We weren’t ready for people to know.”

“I’m not “people” I mean I think it’s great so I just didn’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me.”

“You think it’s great?”

“Well yeah it means I get to have you around more.” 

“So prom dress shopping?” Zelda eyed Alice. 

“Are we taking Mom or can I dress you and it be a surprise?” Alice’s eyes got big and full of excitement. 

“I take it you want to pick out my dress. Just no pink.” Zelda warns. 

“You can pick mine. I just don’t want to look like the bride of Satan.” 

“It’s a deal.” 

 

If anyone had ever asked Zelda is she thought she would have the fairytale type life she would have laughed. She was high priestess, had a girlfriend she was definitely falling in love with and a teenager that called her Mommy...the latter still took some getting use to. Not to mention the tears she hid so no one would know how much it truly touched her. Now she was standing in a mall surrounded by mortals watching her mortal girlfriend’s mortal daughter look at prom dresses.

“Are you sure I have to go to this thing?” Alice whined. 

“I’m going. You’re going.” 

“What about this?” Alice held up a yellow dress. 

“It’s very bright, don’t you think?” The redhead said. 

Alice smiled and held up a purple dress.

“Yellow isn’t so bad.” 

“I’m just kidding you know. I mean I think they’re pretty and you would be beautiful but I’m not going to make you uncomfortable.” Alice held up a red dress and smiled. 

Zelda held up a dark purple dress for Alice. “I’m impressed. I really thought you were going to pick something black.”


	11. Prom

Chapter 11 ~Prom~

Alice was in Sabrina’s room with Sabrina, Roz and Theo getting ready for prom. 

“I’m going to check on Mommy.” Alice said. Sabrina waved towards Alice as acknowledgement. 

“Mommy?” Roz asked Sabrina. 

“She has claimed Zelda as her second Mother.” 

“She calls her Mommy?” Theo asked. 

“Yeah it’s kind of funny...I would never consider that term for Auntie Zee but she seems to love it.” 

 

Alice knocked on Zelda’s door. “Hey, come in.” Zelda pulled Alice in.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful.” Alice smiled at the redhead. “Mom is going to love it.”

“I’m still not sure if sending Hilda to help her was a good idea.” 

“You shouldn’t be so mean to her she is a wonderful person. Plus she actually loves you.” Alice said as she watched Zelda do her hair. 

“You’re too intelligent for a mortal.”

“Well I mean you have met my mother.” Alice smiled. 

“I have something for you.” Zelda handed a box to Alice.

“What is this?” 

“Open it.” 

Alice opened the box and found a pair of black teardrop earrings. 

“Thank you.” Alice hugged Zelda. 

“Now come here and let me do your hair.” 

“Mom is coming to get me and you in a half hour. We have to hurry.”

“Would you just sit still. What were you like as a child because I swear I haven’t missed much?” 

“That depends on whether you’re sentimental about things like first steps and being the smartest kid in the kindergarten graduating class.” 

“Oh, I didn’t miss that one actually.” The redhead smiled remembering the little girl with curly hair that looked like it refused to be tamed even though it was a special occasion. Big blue eyes that seemed too large for the girls face but surely she would grow into them. The woman that hugged her afterwards and looked so proud of her. How every child was hugging one another before they left with their families except her. 

“Right, Sabrina. Well it wasn’t very exciting. Plus no one remembers kindergarten graduations.” The girl interrupts Zelda’s thoughts, of course she was there at kindergarten graduation Sabrina was in her class. 

“I remember it.” Zelda smiles. “Your curls were very unruly and you hadn’t grown into your eyes yet.”

“Why do you remember that much about me?” 

“I don’t know. There, all done.” Zelda smiled as she hugged the girl in front of her.

“Wow I look pretty for once.” Alice smiled at the braided crown of hair on top of her head. 

“You’re always beautiful just like your mother and speaking of which she should be here soon.” 

Alice smiled at Zelda’s words and made her way down the stairs. 

“Alice really?” Zelda asked walking down the stairs behind the brunette.

“What?”

Zelda looked down at Alice’s shoes and back up. 

“I have no one to impress and heels aren’t comfortable.” Alice looked down at her black converse. 

Just then Mary and Hilda walked in the door. 

“Mom you look so beautiful.” Alice ran to hug her mother who was dressed in a dark blue velvet dress that hugged her in all the right places. 

Zelda looked Mary up and down appreciatively. “Are you sure we have to go to this stupid mortal thing?” Zelda whispered in the brunettes ear.

“I’m the Principal, I have to chaperone.” Mary smiled at the redhead. “But you can spend the night later if you want.” 

“I do want.” Zelda smiled at the brunette.

“We’re going to be late let’s go. The sooner we get this over with the better.” Alice said tugging her mothers towards the door. 

“Have fun all of you!” Hilda smiled and waved excitedly.

Alice hated dancing but Sabrina and Theo dragged her to join them on the floor. After a few dances Alice made her way over towards her mom.

“Having fun?” Mary asked her daughter.

“Yes actually. You should ask Zelda to dance?” 

Mary looked across the room to the redhead. “I’m supposed to be chaperoning.” 

“It’s one dance.” Alice smiled. 

Mary smiled and nodded at her daughter as she walked towards the redhead. “Our daughter says I should ask you to dance.” 

“Did she? Well a slow song did just start...so yes if your asking.” The two made their way onto the dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other. 

“Zelda you look so beautiful tonight.” 

“Well your daughter picked out the dress.” The redhead smirked.

“She is our daughter. She has claimed you.”

“What about you?” The redhead asked.

“What about me?”

“Do you claim me?”

Mary’s only answer was to press her lips to the redhead’s lips. Their kiss was met with cheers from Alice, Sabrina and their friends. Mary and Zelda both blushed and pulled away. 

Later that night Alice was asleep in the backseat of Mary’s car on the way home.

“For someone that didn’t want to go to prom she seemed to have fun.” Zelda commented.

“Yeah before you and Sabrina came into her life; I had no hope at all of ever getting her to her prom.” 

They woke Alice up when they made it home and she barely made it up the stairs and onto her bed before she passed out. Zelda and Mary laughed as they found her laying onto of her bed in a heap of purple. Zelda took down her hair while Mary removed her shoes and dress. Then they threw a blanket over the teenager and smiled at each other as they made their way back down the stairs. “I love Alice.” Zelda admitted. 

“She loves you too.” Mary smiled as she made her way into her bedroom.

“Mary.”

“Yes?” 

“I love you too.” Zelda smiled at the brunette. 

“I love you too, Zelda.” Mary pulled the redhead in her arms pressing her lips to Zelda’s try to put as much love in her kiss as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost done with this I think. This thing started in one direction and took an unexpected direction I had no plans of.


	12. The Queen of Hell Owes Me

Chapter 12 ~The Queen of Hell owes me

As months went by Zelda was almost always in the Wardwell home. At started out as anytime Mary had things at the school that would require her to be late Zelda would come over and be with Alice. Alice argued at first that she didn’t need a babysitter but Zelda told her she just wanted to spend time with her. Mary thought it was funny that she would come home and find them both sitting on a couch in similar posture both always reading. If they weren’t reading she would find them both on top of Alice’s bed fallen asleep from talking. 

Alice started going out with Sabrina and her friends every Friday night she was finally feeling accepted. Some times she would spend her time at Dr. Cerberus’s so she could spend time with Hilda. She felt for the first time in her life that her world was full and so was her heart. 

Zelda never thought she could actually fall in love with someone. She had this happy Mortal family now and it made her laugh anytime she thought about the irony of it. 

Alice’s nightmares had finally all but disappeared. Mary on the other hand had nightmares occasionally from the time she didn’t remember but Zelda kept them away for the most part. If someone had asked Mary before if she was in love with Adam she would have said yes but that wasn’t love...not compared to what she had with Zelda. 

“Alice?” Mary asked. Alice was stretched out on the couch with her head in Zelda’s lap reading. 

Alice looked up across the room at her mother. 

“I was wondering if you would be okay with moving?” 

“Like you mean you want me to get up or you mean like we are moving?” 

“We would be moving.” 

“I have no problem with moving.”

“You would have your own room this time.” Zelda added. 

“Yes I would hope so.” Alice replied as she inwardly shuttered. 

Mary chuckled at the interaction. Almost all interactions between Alice and Zelda were laced with loving jabs at each other about things. 

“Momma, why do you look sad though?” Alice had stopped calling Zelda Mommy and switched to Momma at some point. 

“Mortal life goes by fast though.” Zelda said sadly. 

“Yeah, Well last time I checked the Queen of Hell owes me.” Alice smiled looking at the two women who were her mothers.


End file.
